


Christmas surprise

by Severiner



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Autobots get a surprise visitor early Christmas day<br/>But the surprises don't end there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas surprise

The Autobots just stood in the doorway and stared; some had crashed offline and had been moved back into the hallway. Finally the officers, Prime in front came through and the crowd parted.

“What is going on here?” Optimus Prime asked.

“Take a look for yourself, but be prepared for a shock.” Sideswipe indicated to the now clear doorway.

Cautiously Optimus looked into the rec room and had to reset his optics to be sure of what he was seeing. Lord Megatron himself sat in front of the screen playing one of the Mario fighting games, he was not sure which one.

“He was playing Mario cart when we first found him,” Sunstreaker added.

Optimus just nodded before squaring his shoulders and walking in.

“Honestly Prime, the security in this part of your base is appalling; I hope it is better around the personal quarters,” Megatron snorted not even taking his optics from the game. He paused the game changing some of the settings. “Care to join me?” he casually asked indicating a spare controller.

“I usually don’t play these games and I will bring up the security issues with my chief of security. Why are you here Megatron?” Optimus managed to keep his voice level looking distastefully at the game on the screen.

Ignoring the question the silver warlord began rummaging through the stack of games. “You might like this one better then.” He pulled out another game.

Optimus did not even look at it. “You did not answer my question,” He stated keeping his stance loose.

Megatron threw him a look before lunging and dragging Optimus down to sit beside him, locking him in place with an arm thrown around his shoulders. The Prime stiffened but did not struggle as his systems, strangely enough, did not take it as a threat.

“One game, then we can talk. Is that not what you want? For us to talk? I might even consider talking about peace, but defiantly a truce.” Megatron offered, even as he shoved a controller into Optimus’s hands.

“Well one game could not hurt and it is Christmas after all,” Optimus conceded turning his attention to the screen. “Hmm, what are the chances that if I play more than one game that the likelihood of talking peace would be increased?”

Megatron removed his arm to hold his own controller and sent a sideways glance at the red and blue Prime. “This game, low but if you would consider playing some of the others... I might be swayed.” The Decepticon leader smirked.

“You have yourself a deal. Oh and Merry Christmas.” Optimus grinned allowing himself to relax and enjoy the game.

“Merry Christmas, Optimus,” Megatron said barely above a whisper.

In the door and the hall beyond were many stunned Autobots, hardly daring to believe what they had seen or heard.


End file.
